Amoureux
by Samyye33
Summary: Petits Textes sur nos Héros et leurs Amours. Les battements de cœurs, les mains moites, les papillons dans le ventre, à quelque part sur un nuage, la tête entre les étoiles. L'Amour, qui réchauffe les cœurs et qui vit pour l'éternité en ceux qui ont un jour eu la folie d'aimer. À travers les époques, les épreuves, les mots et les gestes. Parce qu'on a tous déjà été Amoureux...
1. James&Lily

James laissa son regard se perdre dans les yeux émeraude de celle qui avait volé son cœur. Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois mois qu'elle avait enfin, après des années d'acharnement, acceptée de sortir avec lui et oh par Merlin comme il bénissait cette date, ce jour où elle avait dit oui. Il en était fou amoureux. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle avec qui il se sentait complet, si fort et si vulnérable à la fois. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Son parfum de lys, comme la fleur qui portait son nom, faisait battre son cœur si fort simplement pour elle. Ses cheveux couleur de flamme qui retombaient en petites vaguelettes sur sa poitrine juraient avec la blancheur de sa peau qui était si douce. Ses yeux d'émeraude l'ensorcelaient complètement. Elle était belle, magnifique même,  
si mignonne, si adorable, tellement vraie. Tellement Elle. Le cœur du jeune homme battait si vite lorsqu'il était à ses côtés.  
James n'avait plus que son prénom à la bouche, un prénom si doux, si mélodieux. Lily.


	2. Drago&Hermione

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, troublé. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quelques mois, il ressentait cette chaleur en lui,  
cette sensation étrange dans son estomac. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La première nuit qu'il avait rêvée d'Hermione Granger,  
sa pire ennemie, il avait bien cru que quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre des substances illicites dans son jus de citrouille.  
C'était à la rentrée. Parfois encore, même si cet épisode datait de plusieurs mois, la jeune Griffondor hantait ses nuits. Il allait devenir fou. Il y avait aussi cette sensation qui lui faisait peur, cette sensation de manque, ce grand vide en lui et le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment surtout depuis que les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et qu'il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard tandis que celle à qui il pensait continuellement était repartie chez elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre. Comprendre que lorsque son cœur s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites, c'était simplement parce qu'il était amoureux. Amoureux de la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Amoureux de sa pire ennemie. Amoureux d'Hermione Granger.


	3. Neville&Luna

On lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété que l'Amour l'attendait patiemment dans chaque coin, avide de connaitre le gentil, le généreux jeune homme qu'il était. Mais le truc, pensa tristement Neville, c'était que la Terre était ronde. Pourtant,  
il y avait Elle. Elle et ses folies. Elle et ses rêveries. Elle et son innocence. Elle était comme un enfant ; ses yeux brillant d'un tel éclat de pureté, de naïveté. Neville ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait pour vrai. Avec Elle, tout était si différent.  
Mais, Lui, en était fou d'amour. Elle était dans ses rêves,  
éclairait ses journées de son sourire si enfantin. Mais comme on le lui avait aussi répété si souvent, les amourettes d'enfants n'étaient pas réelles, elles ne duraient pas, le temps les effaçaient. Certes, il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps mais Elle, l'était encore. Elle, le soleil de sa vie, la lune de ses nuits. Sa Luna.


	4. Severus&Lily

Des regrets. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Vivre chaque jour,survivre, sans elle était sans doute la pire des torture, la pire des conséquences à ses mots, à ses gestes de trop. Intérieurement,Severus savait qu'il le méritait et que de toute façon, sa douce Lily vivante ou non, jamais ne l'aurait aimé. Du moins, pas comme lui l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais été courageux, ni brave, ni brillant. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'éprendre de lui. Elle, au contrairement, était si belle, si douce, si parfaite. Et elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme Potter, même si ça le tuait à se l'avouer. Lui était courageux, lui était brave... Arrogant aussi mais s'il avait réussit à rendre sa Lily heureuse, cela importait peu. Pourtant, Severus aurait pu avoir une chance quand même. Lily aimait tout le monde, sans exception, sans jugements, sans préjugés. Mais, Severus avait dit ce trois petits mots, ces trois damnés mots, ces trois mots qui avaient scellé son destin à sa place. Inconsciemment, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces trois mots et qu'il avait mis fin à leur amitié qui lui était si précieuse,il l'avait poussé dans les bras de ce damné Potter et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait sombré, lassé de la vie. Auparavant, Lily avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, sa raison de vivre, la personne qui chassait toutes ses pensées obscures, celle qui l'empêchait de se laisser engloutir par la cruauté de la Vie. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Pourtant, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son cœur allait toujours appartenir à sa douce Lily, qui le lui avait volé en un seul regard émeraude lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qui avait oublié de le lui redonner avant de mourir ou simplement lui avait-il causé trop de tords pour qu'elle daigne le lui rendre. Il l'aimait. De toute son âme, au plus profond de lui-même. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain. _Pour toujours._


	5. Hermione&Drago

_Je ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est impossible._ _Je le hais._

* * *

**''****De l'amour à la Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'il est aisé de franchir'' Shakespeare**

* * *

À quoi nous mène notre Haine ? Est-elle justifiée ? Certes, tu me hais et je te rends bien la pareille mais il a ce Mais. Ce grand pourquoi sans réponse, cette boule de tristesse et de colère qui s'enflamme en moi à chacun de tes regards glacés, cette sensation de légèreté quand tu entre dans mon champ de vision que la Haine mutuelle que nous nous portons efface à coups de répliques acerbes. Cette lente agonie, _un amour à sens-unique, impossible_, une haine qu'on se partage bien trop. Ces sensations qui tournoient en moi, cet immense mystère que me dicte mon cœur. _T'aimé-je ou te détesté-je ?_ Je ne sais plus trop. Il y a des jours où mes lèvres sont attirées vers ta joue, et d'autres jours, où c'est mon poing. Derrière le voile glacé de ton regard, je continue de voir, un peu moins à chaque jour, cette dernière parcelle d'humanité que tu caches au fond de tes yeux d'acier. Ce mince espoir, ton cœur qui bats toujours à la recherche de l'amour tandis que le mien est broyé sous la dureté de tes mots – à moins que ce soit la dureté de ton regard lorsque tu me regarde. Ton âme est brisée, je peux le voir à travers ta haine, à travers tes mots et ça m'attire inévitablement. Je veux te réconforter mais en même temps, je souhaite du plus profond de moi-même te briser encore plus. Pourtant, tu fais battre mon cœur. Je ne sais simplement pas si c'est d'amour ou de colère. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. _Je te hais_. Passionnément. _Amoureusement aussi peut-être bien_. Tu fais gronder ma haine. _Et grossir mon amour_. On se fait mal, on transforme nos malheurs en haine et à chaque nouveau coup, à chaque nouveau cri, à chaque nouveau pleur, je m'accroche un peu plus à toi, à ton amour qui n'existe pas et qui n'existera sûrement jamais.

J'ai toujours admirée les gens qui s'accrochaient délibérément à des causes perdues. Et toi, un peu contre moi, sans que je l'aie décidé, tu es la mienne.

Je te hais. Mais pourtant...

* * *

**''****But I hate you, I really hate you,**

**So much, I think it must be**

**True Love, True Love,**

**It must be True Love,**

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**True Love, True Love,**

**It must be True Love,**

**No one else can break my heart like you'' Pink – True Love**


	6. Remus&Nymphadora

Avant, il pensait qu'il allait finir seul, monstre qu'il était et qu'il serait à jamais. Créature des ténèbres rongée par la haine, la douleur, le rejet et la solitude.

Avant, il s'était convaincu que l'Amour, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Avant, il haïssait la nuit, maudissait la lune qui le transformait, une fois par mois, en loup-garou sanguinaire et incontrôlable, et il méprisait les étoiles qui l'observaient, narquoises, sans rien faire, devenir une bête terrible et inhumaine.

Avant Elle, sa vie n'était que Ténèbres comme une moquerie de la part de la Bête qui sommeillait en lui. Mais c'était avant.

Lorsqu'il y repensait aujourd'hui, cela ne faisait que de lui démontrer qu'il avait fait le bon choix en la laissant entrer dans sa vie.

Elle, qui illuminait son existence par sa simple présence, qui réchauffait son cœur meurtri par la vie, qui calmait ses angoisses et ses peurs. Elle qui teintait de rose, de violet et de bleu sa vie auparavant terne. Elle qui, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, ne regardait que l'Homme qu'il était tout en l'aimant lui, complètement et simplement.

Maintenant, lorsque la lune le faisait devenir la Bête, il fixait les étoiles, se rappelant celles qui illuminaient le regard de celle qui avait combattue corps et âme pour qu'il lui livre son cœur.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Ce petit bout de femme pétillante, enjouée, enfantine, maladroite et adorable qui avait comblé le trou béant dans son cœur.

Cette femme qui était entrée dans sa vie, dans son cœur, qui s'était ancrée dans sa peau, sans même lui avoir demandé son avis et qui y avait foutu le bordel tout en lui amenant la paix. Au fond de lui, Remus savait que jamais il n'allait pouvoir lui en vouloir car il savait que c'était Elle qu'il avait attendu toutes ses années.

Remus s'était toujours demandé quel était sa raison de vivre et avant qu'elle débarque dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais su. Mais maintenant, il savait. Sa raison de vivre, c'était elle, Nymphadora Tonks, la femme de sa vie, son âme-sœur, celle pour qui il était prêt à mourir, celle qu'il aimait au-delà de la folie, de la mort et du temps.

Et rien ni personne ne changerait jamais cela.


End file.
